


Because I Love You (Even If You're Insane)

by 010321cal



Series: Halloween-ish Prompts [7]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and then wrote this, at the end, i cried, i guess, i wrote this when i finished the manga, insane maka, ish, sorta - Freeform, the others are sorta in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- Because I Love You (Even If You're Insane)Pairing- Franken Stein & Maka AlbarnFandom- Soul EaterWorld- MangaPrompt- InsanityWarning(s)- hurt/comfort. maybe fluff. not au. may seem ooc. insane maka.Disclaimer- i don't own Soul Eater or anything like that. all i own is the plot.





	

Maka Albarn always strived to be her best in school. She had to try twice as hard as everyone else, though, because of her... condition.

 

No one knew of her condition, only Soul and her mother, and she was glad barley anyone knew of it. Because if someone knew, who knows what would happen. So each and every day Maka hid her secret, and she thought she was doing good at hiding it, until the day he found out.

 

 

**\\\\\**

 

 

Maka walked into class and sat down in her usual seat. She got out her stuff and started preparing for the lesson. She was the first one to class, like always. Once she got done, she saw her sensei come in, and everyone else soon came in after. The lesson started after (mostly) everyone came and sat down.

 

Shortly after the lesson started, Maka started hearing voices, telling her to go mad, that it was okay. Her hand tightened around her pencil. She knew she shouldn't have come to school today when she realized she was out of her prescribed medication that was supposed to help out a little, but she never missed a day of school in her life, and she didn't want to break her perfect attendance record today.

 

The voices started to get worse, and she ended up dropping her pencil, and putting her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do, the voices haven't been this bad, since she was younger. Soul saw her distressed state and went to her, leaving his desk, instantly.

 

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked her. Maka looked up at him, and Soul saw how her eyes were a little red from crying. By this time Stein was by Soul looking down at Maka also.

 

Maka felt very faint as she looked up at Soul, "My pills... There were no more..." Maka whispered before passing out. Soul then saw Stein picking up Maka and Soul followed him, into the nurses office. Stein put her gently on the bed before looking to Soul.

 

"What's going on? She said something about pills before passing out, what is she referring to?" Stein inquired Soul, worried about the girl he loved. Soul took a deep breath and sighed before looking down.

 

"I know I probably shouldn't tell you this, but she ran out of her antiphychotic medication this morning. I guess they ran out of it at the pharmacy, so she wasn't able to get it yet. I didn't find out until just now..." Soul said while trailing off. Stein felt his heart break just a little bit at this news. He didn't want his beloved Maka to be insane, like him. It would be really hard for her, and he didn't want her to deal with the pain.

 

"How long?" Stein asked. Soul sighed again and ran his finger through his hair.

 

"Her whole life" Soul replied. Stein stared at him a moment before nodding, tuning back to Maka, looking at her for a second before going over to the shelf and grabbing a purple juice and turning back to Maka. He went by her side and opened her mouth, pouring the purple liquid in her mouth and then massaging her neck to get the liquid down. He sat next to her on the bed, while holding her hand, gently stroking her hair with the other. Soul looked at them a minute before speaking.

 

"I take it she's in good hands, then. I'll go back to class now, sensei," Soul started to say "Oh, and sensei.... She likes you too" Soul said before walking away. Stein smiled down at Maka, lovingly.

 

**_ A while later.... _ **

 

Maka woke up and looked around. She felt better than when she did, earlier, but she doesn't know how she got to where she was. She felt someone tightening their hold on her hand, and she looked at the source. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized it was her long time crush and guy she was in love with. Stein.

 

"I love you.." Stein said quietly. She started blushing profusely, but tightened her hand around his just a little more.

 

"I love you too" She whispered back. He looked down at her and smiled. As Maka looked at his smile she suddenly thought something.

 

'I don't mind going insane, as long as he's here'

 

 

 

**OMAKE**

 

 

 

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Soul whispered as he quietly went into the room, his friends following. The girls 'aww'ed quietly while Black*Star and Death The Kid just stood their awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Soul looked at his miester and smiled softly, happy that Maka finally got the guy she wanted.

 

Maka slowly started waking up, hearing all the noise in her room. She blinked slowly, trying get the sleep out of her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped at Soul when she heard him starting to talk.

 

"So... when's the wedding?" Soul asked, smirking. Maka just glared at him.

 

"MAKA CHOP!"

 

 

 

_**OWARI** _

 

 

 

-didn't really edit this, sorry. i finished this like 3 years ago or so. ---cal


End file.
